number24fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
I Moved into a Big House, but Can`t Get It All Put Away... Things Keep Piling Up. is the 3rd episode of Number24 anime series. Characters *Ibuki Ueoka *Yuu Mashiro *Natsusa Yuzuki *Gakuto Zaitsu *Ikuto Yufu *Syouta U *Li Hongbin *Pongsaklek Yunu *Sousuke Yamada *Taisei Uchinashi *Takumi Hidaka *Ethan Taylor *Makoto Someya *Toranoshin Higashizaka *Fuuga Saitou *Yayoi Tsudura *Ren Tamashiro *Kotori Kureha *Yuuki Koreeda *Shinya Ishigami *Seiichirou Shingyouji *Yasunari Tsuru Summary Ibuki returned to the team and was reintroduced, but met cold eyes from everyone including Natsusa. Some members disagreed with him being back, as he skipped practice for 7 months and won't be of much use, while others defended him and where fine with him returning. Natsusa suggested that Ibuki would join the B team for time being and since A team had practice with B team tomorrow, he provoked Taisei to agree as if Ibuki lost, he would turn into a slave for the team. Hearing that few members started to get excited how they can use Ibuki and quickly agreed. Later, Ibuki, Natsusa and Seiichirou were eating, while Ibuki was complaining about the situation Natsusa got him in. Natsusa told him that while he loves watching Ibuki play rugby, if he is that weak that he can't win, he won't care for him. Ibuki wanted Seiichirou's opinion, but as he explained that due the way he quit, it won't be possible to return any other normal way, Ibuki realized Seiichirou was angry. On the next day at the training, Yuu wondered if the B team will accept Ibuki, but Natsusa assured him it would be okay. Yayoi then approached Ibuki and Ibuki recognized him from their previous school. He then started talking with other B team members and Yuu quickly understood he was popular among them. Natsusa explained that he Ibuki was a star among juniors and he was easy to talk to and likely yesterday no one clapped to his return due to respect for the third years. They started a bit of a practice and as Ibuki got the ball, he remembered the good days from before and stopped to enjoy holding the back. That frustrated Toranoshin, who told him to pass the ball, but Ibuki started telling him how nice he was to him and that he loved him. As the A vs B team game started, Ibuki didn't do well in the first half. Natsusa went to check on him and realized he wasn't very exhausted. Ibuki explained that while he didn't practice rugby, he was running and lifting weights more than he used to while playing rugby. Natsusa told him he wasn't interested in his so-so performance during the first half and told him he needs to do better in the second half. Syouta approached Ibuki and told him that at this rate he won't return as player and that he is fine with him being a slave for him. Syouta wondered why Ibuki decided to return and Ibuki explained it was due to a promise. Syouta then tried Ibuki's sports drink, but was a bit disgusted as it was quite watered down, wondering who made it and Ibuki told him he likes it that way. With the second half start, Ibuki started playing much better and made a good tackle so his team got the back and then got in a good position to receive a pass and then pass it to another member so they can score. As Yuu observed, he was impressed with his game, position and quickly understanding and reading the situations. With more good plays from Ibuki, the B team managed to turn the result in their flavor. Natsusa got excited watching him, thinking how good he was and that he was a genius, but then remembered he wanted to quit and got angry and planning to bully Ibuki later. The A team then got themselves together and eventually crushed the B team. Gakuto and Ikuto then went to Natsusa, who asked them what they thought of Ibuki. They told him they didn't had problems with him in the first place, but they need to solve the issue with the third years. The B team then went to eat together. A bit later, Natsusa with Ibuki and Seiichirou faced the third years. Natsusa asked them to forgive Ibuki, as he quit because he felt responsible for his injuries. Ibuki then asked for forgiveness too and bowed. Seeing Natsusa and Ibuki bowing, Seiichirou decided to bow too. Syouta said he didn't had problems with Ibuki returning and playing with him reminded him how good he was. One by one the third years started accepting Ibuki's return. As they prepared to go and party for his return, Taisei was annoyed and didn't want to go with them. Seiichirou asked Natsusa if today was the day he was coming to live at the dorm and Natsusa confirmed but got worried as he had forgotten. All of his stuff was moved already, but he remembered he was going to share a room with Yasunari. Navigation Category:Episodes